futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Futurama Wiktionary
This first paragraph is pretty much redundant by now; I have been convinced that the 'orphan' pages aren't a problem. The Wiktionary still exists as both a destination and a home for red links that are potential pages.VvAnarchangelvV 22:45, 18 December 2007 (UTC) I hope this is ok, feel free to delete it if it is even remotely a problem and we can talk about it, I just wanted to get those darn red Portmanteaus off the pages I had made without making a lot of links to Wikipedia. It seems to make sense to do it this way; there are a lot of orphan one-sentence pages hanging around that could be consolidated on one page. Once they get filled up, they could get pages of their own and then the Wiktionary could be dissolved or might stay as a quick reference, whatever. VvAnarchangelvV 08:06, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Personally, while this works fine with portmanteu and some references, I really don't think it should be used for voice actors or other crew members, or characters. Leaving them as redlinks encourages users to create the page (in contrast portmanteau and a few others were simply leftovers from Wikipedia copy and pasting). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:27, 16 December 2007 (UTC) I have added links in the Wiktionary to other Wiki pages, both existing blue and as yet not created red. The red links here allow for new material to be created; the information in the Wiktionary gives casual visitors some information, and hopefully gives prospective editors some inspiration. I removed material from the wiktionary and added it to the blue link pages. It is my primary intention to cover subjects that are not covered elsewhere: Amphibios 9, Head Museum, Rodenberries, Madison Cube Garden, Orphanarium, etc; I purposely stayed away from subjects that were, to my knowledge, already covered in pages, although I have made some errors in that regard, hence some blue links. Tbe script refers to "Richard Nixon's head" and "Nixon's Head"; I was not aware of the Richard M. Nixon's Head page. The style of my entry is jocular and suits what I am wanting to do with the Wiktionary; it avoids material on the other pages, while its light tone allows other material not suitable for the style of the main pages to be covered. Pursuant to this, the style of the Head entry doesn't fit with the M. Nixon page; I believe it makes a difficult, potentially contentious point, and one worth making, in a manner that is accessible and easy to take, in much the same way as the Nixon character himself, so I am restoring it to the Wiktionary. Furthermore, he is not a named voice actor in the manner of Leonard Nimoy i.e. he does not appear 'as himself'. I have, however, removed the Wiktionary links from all mentions of Nixon's head and redirected them to M. Nixon page. Having thus considered the impact of this page on the rest of the Wiki, and having found a way to deal with it (links) that not only solves the problem, but actually enhances the Wiki, I have decided to moderate my policy of covering no subjects covered in other pages; instead I will occasionally add minimal entries in here with links to the other pages, for the convenience of people surfing from this page to elsewhere in the Wiki. VvAnarchangelvV 11:41, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :That seems like a fair compromise. Good work. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:59, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, I'm not sure why we need this page. Why can't we just have a page for each of these entries? Wikis are big; we can have pages on anything that's relevant. I would rather have individual pages than have some arbitrarily assigned to the "wiktionary". -- Danny (talk) 03:02, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::There are currently red links on almost all of the entries; these can become pages anytime, and new links to prospective pages can be added. I take your point that the Wiki is big enough to accomodate small pages.VvAnarchangelvV 22:45, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Bleep? May I ask wht Bender's catchphrase is written as "Bite my shiny metal -bleep-", while everywhere else on the wiki it is uncensored? I think that is stupid. This needs clarifying and fixing.KLLtR 03:03, January 1, 2011 (UTC)